


Domestic Life

by lil_shit99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_shit99/pseuds/lil_shit99
Summary: A look inside Youngho and Taeil's married life, five years later.





	Domestic Life

The alarm rings at seven on the dot, like every other days. Taeil rises then, detangling himself from his octopus of a husband, and pecks a light kiss on the quite long hair. It’s seven-oh-nine when he steps out from the bathroom, mouth minty and face fresh. He drags himself to open the curtain and makes his side of the bed, letting his husband sleeps away. The door is left ajar and the air con turns off after he steps out.

The living room is bathed in sunlight that filters in and he steps to the kitchen, getting a glass of water. He sips it little by little while curling on the sofa, new and brown and clean instead of the ratty crème. The alarm rings again at eight-fifteen and Youngho steps outside with a mighty yawn, eyes blearily searching for his much smaller husband. Taeil just watches with a fond look and opens his arms a little when the taller sluggishly reaches for him, soundly sighing when long, muscly arms find their purchase around his not-so-ticklish waist.

“Morning.” It’s raspy and husky just the way Taeil remembers from the past five years. He hums softly, pressing his nose to the other’s fluffed up hair. They stay curled up like that for fifteen minutes, basking in and snuggling. Taeil is the first to burst their bubble then, voice soft against Youngho’s hair, “Breakfast?”

“Yes, please,” he answers then, standing up to pull the other. They step into the kitchen together, Taeil going into the fridge to see what he will cook and Youngho going to the cupboard to fetch some plates and utensils then a glass of water for his scratchy throat. He drops a single kiss to Taeil’s cheek after that to brush his teeth, a habit he has had since high school.

Taeil wears his black frilled apron, a gag sexual gift from Dongyoung at their two year anniversary, and rolls Youngho’s Henley sleeves away to make pancakes. He stirs the concoction until it thickens then takes out the pan. A generous amount of butter plops on the pan to melt so he can cook his pancakes deliciously.

Youngho, mouth finally minty, takes out their favored syrups from the fridge; Taeil’s maple and his blueberry. He also takes the jar of lemon juice they pressed together three days before and pours it inside their respective glass. When Taeil finishes cooking, he already sits with eyes following his husband.

Their morning routine ends with Youngho kissing Taeil goodbye as the latter goes to work, the daycare is fifteen minutes away by car. Then Youngho will call his good friend-slash-assistant Taeyong to their house, helping him. Taeyong will come with three other helpers and good friends at ten, sitting inside the workroom to ink, shade, and much more.

At five-thirty in the afternoon, Taeil will come home to pairs of shoes. He will sigh and shakes his head fondly, plastic bags crinkling loudly. He knocks on the workroom three times before opening the door. The other four greet him and sigh thankfully at the plastic bags while Youngho demands a kiss from him. Taeyong gags mockingly and Mark’s ears redden, Renjun and Jeno eating away.

They work for another two hours, deadline is still faraway and Yoona is easily persuaded by Taeil; Youngho bribed the older to do it, pouting and whining all day. Taeil wastes his time by taking a bubble bath and watching the current drama he has invested on while texting with Dongyoung (about the drama, of course). It’s seven-thirty-nine when the others go home, Taeyong pecks Taeil’s forehead as a goodbye.

After eating dinner and basking on each others’ warmth, the two finally gets ready for bed. They brush their teeth side by side, swaying their hips at the city pop playlist they have. Finishing, Taeil playfully sprinkle some cold water to the taller’s face, giggling lightly then outright cackling when Youngho pounces him and kisses his breath away. They wrestle against each other until sweaty and marks littering their bodies before sleeping away, limbs tangled and soft snores.


End file.
